Best train ride ever
by ILoveYouNaru
Summary: Team natsu are going on another mission but they have to take a train and Natsu gets travel sick. What can Gray do to help? WILL BE SOME SEXAY TIMES LATER!
1. Chapter 1

Uh.. So I started to watch fairy tail! and Gray and natsu seem so cute together!

Don't own fairy tail

Team natsu are going on another mission but they have to take a train and Natsu gets travel sick. What can Gray do to help?

WILL BE SOME SEXAY TIMES LATER!

* * *

Team Natsu had just exited the guild and were making their way to the train station.

'Natsu! Come on, Lets go!' Exclaimed Lucy dragging a resisting Natsu along

'But I don't wanna go on a train!' he shouted back 'You can't make me, me and happy will fly to the place!'

'I'm not going to carry you' Happy said bluntly

The air turned cold as Erza looked at them with her signature death glare, Both Lucy and Natsu began to scream for their lives. 'Natsu.' she spoke slowly 'GET ON THAT DAMN TRAIN RIGHT NOW YOU PATHETIC DRAGON SLAYER OR I FREAKING SWEAR I WILL STAB YOU IN THE FACE.' Erza seemed angry

'A-AH! Y-YES ERZA' Natsu whimpered while running at a breakneck speed.

'Che, what an idiot..' Gray mumbled angrily

'AND YOU' Erza's voice bellowed. Gray jumped shivers running down his spine 'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT YOU'RE COMPLETELY NAKED AND LITTLE KIDS CAN SEE YOUR BARE ASS.'

'G-Gah!' Gray screamed hands quickly moving to cover his crotch and nervously looking around to find his lost boxers. 'Quick! Lucy give me your clothes!'

'Why me?!' she shouted back at him 'Look in your bag! you probably packed extra clothes in there!' She was right. Thank god. Gray quickly redressed himself before coughing and walking away from the two girls and happy.

'Well.. That was awkward' Gray said to himself before getting on the train and instantly seeing Natsu rocking himself on the chair. The soft chant of 'I don't wanna' and 'I hate trains' was heard from the shaking boy.

**Gray POV**

What the hell is that moron doing? Ugh I have to sit next to him for this entire journey! .. Wait.. no I don't! I thought as I moved to sit opposite side of Natsu.

'Gray.' Erza said to me ' Sit next to Natsu' I groaned 'Now.' She was serious I moved quickly out of the seat and went to sit next to the still whimpering idiot.

'You better not freaking puke on me, loser' I huffed

'HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE BASTARD?!' Natsu hollered jumping up and towering over me. I grabbed his left leg swiftly pulling him down back onto the seat as I saw the lines of annoyance radiating out of Erza. Natsu seemed to notice them too as he instantly shut up and put his arm around me smiling like an idiot and whistling. I chose to do the same Erza is scary when she gets pissed. What's this smell? It must be Natsu's hair. The smell of strawberries is so strong and I just want to rub my face in his soft pink locks.

Wait.

What.

I did not just say that. What the hell? Gray Fullbuster what the fuck are you thinking?! This is Natsu you idiot! that Flame eating shithead that you hate!

Well.. Not hate but whatever .. It's not like I love him or anyt- Did I just say love. WHY AM I GETTING LOVE MIXED IN WITH THIS.

Our cheeks were so softly pressed together and his felt so soft, his arm wrapped so tightly around my shoulders felt so right and the minty smell coming from his breath was intoxicating. Ugh. I groaned to myself, these thoughts.. were did they come from?

Well, Actually I knew where they came from. I've been having them for awhile I guess I never really took them seriously until now, when our bodies are so tightly pressed together.

Erza gruffed before slumping back down onto the chair, With this Natsu withdrawed his arm and sat back down onto his chair. Damn. It felt so nice him being so close to me like that. I blushed furiously cursing at myself for thinking such things while he's so close to me.. and everyone else is around us.

* * *

The had train began to move and Natsu's cheeks instantly puffed up, head falling onto the table with his arms wrapped tightly around it. I could hear his soft groans and I really wanted to help him. I decided not to slouching further into my chair and closing my eyes trying to block out the sound of Natsu's displeasure with the journey.

Lucy and Erza were talking about something but I couldn't be bothered enough to listen in to see what it was.

Natsu. He was all I could think about at the moment, We've been friends for ages. Best friends, even and I don't want to ruin our friendship for my petty feelings. He's probably straight anyway and might end up with Lucy.

This thought made my blood boil. No! He can't end up with her! Natsu will be mine! Dammit Gray! he's not an object stop thinking these thoughts! A rather loud groan from Natsu brought Gray out from his train of thought.

'Unngghhhhh'

Without thinking I put my hand on top of his back

'Natsu are you okay?' I asked full of worry

Natsu suddenly grabbed my arm, sitting up and then falling back onto the chair. He then placed my hand on top of his forehead.

'Unghh' he groaned again rubbing his face into my palm 'G-Gray.. So cold' he said

I blushed trying to pull my hand back 'N-Natsu! what are you doing?!' I whispered Lucy and Erza were already asleep by now with Happy knocked out awhile ago from eating so much and was now on Erza's lap.

'No.. Stop don't' he whimpered. It seemed like the natural coldness of my body from being an ice mage was comforting to him. His breathing had turned more relaxed from the harsh breathing pattern he had before from the movement of the train.

Apparently this wasn't enough for Natsu as he pushed up the arm rest inbetween our seats and climbed over to sit on my lap

'N-NATSU?!' I exclaimed shocked by his bold actions

'Don't... you feel so good, Gray' he moaned as he rubbed his face into my chest stopping as he found a comfortable postion. His legs were either side of mine and began to wrap around my back bringing our crotches closer together. Oh shit. DAMN YOU TEENAGE HORMONES DON'T YOU GIVE ME A HARD ON HERE! Natsu arms copied his legs movement and sneaked under Gray's arms and around his back with a tight grip.

I sighed, defeated and decided to relax and enjoy the moment while it's rose. His pink hair tickled my nose and the smell of strawberries was standing strong. It was so comforting.

I murmured something incoherent before moving to snuggle my face in his soft pink locks. For some reason, being like this, here with Natsu felt so right. Our bodies just seemed to fit and it felt wonderful.

Natsu moaned as I did this pushing his face further into my chest and rubbing his hands up and down the soft material of my shirt. Which I am surprised I still have on. But then again, It would have been hella awkward if I didn't have it on and Natsu was rubbing his face into my bare chest rubbing his hands up and down my naked ba- DAMMIT TEENAGE HORMONES WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP.

Ugh, I closed my eyes with the amazing feel of Natsu in my arms and easily fell asleep.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The sunlight had began to shine down through the train windows waking me up slowly. I groaned groggily rubbing my eyes and opening them to be met with the most shocking sight I have ever seen.

Natsu wrapped around Gray's body with his head resting on his chest and and Gray hugging Natsu back tightly with his chin on top of Natsu's head. Both were sleeping soundly, Grays eyes were closed and his face looked so relaxed and peaceful. I couldn't see Natsu's but I could hear the steady sound of his breathing. The looked so cute! How did this even happen?! .. What happened last night..

LUCY NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YAOI FANGIRL MODE. TWO OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS ARE CURRENTLY SNUGGLING TOGETHER GET A GRIP.

Quickly shaking away her dirty dirty thoughts I looked to my right to see Erza, Still asleep with Happy in lap. Shaking her gently I whispered her name trying to wake her up. Which I instantly regretted as her eyes snapped open looking at me with so much hate that I thought I soiled my pants.

'What.' she whispered slowly making my whole face go pale

'U.. Uhh.. L-Look!' I whispered back as I pointed my finger at the tangled mess that was Gray and Natsu

She turned slowly, head clicking like rusty gears as her eyes suddenly widened immensely as they landed on the sleeping figures of two of her closest friends.

Erza turned to look back at me, eyes wide as she mouthed the words 'Holy shit'

I mouthed back 'I know! but they look so cute don't they?'

Erza smied gently before replying 'Yeah, they do.'

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I could feel the train come to a stop and this sudden halt of movement woke me up. My face was against something, something cold and hard.. I thought to myself before I remembered and froze.

Gray.

Shit. I'm on his lap right now! What the fuck!

I groaned. But it felt so comfortable and his cold skin in contrast to mine felt so good. Gah! What am I thinking?! Dammit, First I crawl on Gray's lap and now I'm falling for him!

Wait.

F-falling for him?! I'm not- I.. This is Gray?! But still.. as I think this I can't help but notice how being this close to him feels so right and I feel so happy. Our bodies feel like they're made for each other, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They fit together so perfectly and his scent is so alluring. It smells husky and almost like the outdoors. I could lie here in his arms forever.

I guess I can't help it. I've fallen for Gray Fullbuster.

Crap.

* * *

Moving my face out of his chest I look up at him. His manly features seem so relaxed and his face doesn't seem as scrunched up as it does when he's awake. He looks content, Happy.

'Ah, Natsu you're awake!' I hear Lucy say to me

Oh fuck. I'm still in Grays lap.

Turning to face her I smile

'Ah, Yeah. I had the best sleep ever!' I instantly regret saying this as I remember I was face down in Gray's chest

She giggles and Erza just smirks. My whole face turning red I try to move out of Gray's lap to return to my chair. I sit up and turn my body and Push myself up when I suddenly fall straight back down onto Gray again. I realize that his arms are still wrapped securely around my back halting my movement. Turning 3 shades of red darker and hearing Lucy and Erza's combined giggling I move my hands to my back and unwrap Grays arms from around me.

Gray groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

'DAMMIT NATSU WHAT THE HELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP' I shouted to myself

Gray looked down shocked to see me on his lap. His shock suddenly turned into a dark smirk which scared the shit out of me. Seeing that my hands were trying to unlink his hands from around my back his eyes glinted playfully before picking me up 'Eee!' I squealed and then putting me onto my own seat.

'What the fuck Natsu did you just squeal?!' I thought to myself blushing.

'G-Gray...' I said timidly

'Hn..' He grunted back.

at this Lucy and Erza burst out into full blown laughter waking Happy up in the process.

They're going to hold this against me forever aren't they?

Gray just sat there smirking to himself. Awh, Crap! I bet he's going to make fun of me too!

'You have now arrived at your destination. Please exit calmly and be careful of the doors' The train tannoy announced

Thank goodness. I bolted out of my seat and out of the train before the others wanting to get away from their laughter and to also try control my blushing.

'Awh Natsu!' Lucy shouted while she exited the train 'You're so cuuutttteeee!' she said while high-fiving Erza

'Hahaha, Yeah Natsu. Awh Little Baby want a blanket?' She said in an annoying patronizing voice 'Does little Natsu need Big strong Gray to hold him close?'

at this I saw Gray blush and my face which had just gone back to it's original colour shot right back up to an extremely bright red colour.

'S-Shut up!' I huffed crossing my arms and walked off waiting for Happy to follow me.

Which he did not.

'Oi! Flame eating Shithead!' I turned around 'Hotels this way, Idiot!' Gray called out

'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BASTARD!' I screamed running up to him and tackling him to the floor

'Whoa Natsu, Calm down! You guys haven't had a first date yet!' cried Lucy with laughter

hearing this I quickly jumped off Gray grabbing Happy and walking ahead of them with my face buried in my scarf to hide my embarrassment.

I could hear the sound of Erza's 'Awhs' and Lucys laughter when Gray shocked me and embarrassed me further by exclaming 'Hey Natsu! Not out here okay, Sweet heart? We wouldn't want all these people to see and besides we've got all day with each other at the hotel, ne?'

I literally froze and nearly died from his words I could hear Erza an Lucy's squeals of happiness at this. Dammit Gray was totally enjoying this! I turned back to face his shit eating grin. Hm! Well if he's going to play dirty then I guess I have to try up him on this one. Sucking in my embarrassment and nervousness I called back to him 'Awh but Gray! I don't want to wait for the hotel! I want to hold you now! Your body feels so good against mine and I just want to touch you here and now!'

He stopped walking, a blush spreading over his handsome features. Yes! I was winning. Shit oh wait, He smirked realizing what I was doing and then looked me straight in the eyes walking straight over to wear I was standing. Crap crap crap crap! What was he going to do?

* * *

Gaaahhh, Cliff hanger! Hahaha, Sorry XD

Oh and also sorry about the first part 'cause I kept changing the POVs XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :D

_He stopped walking, a blush spreading over his handsome features. Yes! I was winning. Shit oh wait, He smirked realizing what I was doing and then looked me straight in the eyes walking straight over to wear I was standing. Crap crap crap crap! What was he going to do?_

* * *

Gray stopped right in front of me just standing there doing nothing. I remained silent waiting for his next move. I could see the confused look on Lucy and Erza's faces, Happy was looking straight up at me from his position in my arms. I could see that he was getting uncomfortable from being inbetween the heated gaze Gray was giving me. He said nothing and just continued to watch my facial expression as Gray got closer. Gray moved an inch closer taking Happy from inbetween my hands and placing him on the floor.

'H-hey?!... What are you doing?' I panicked, why did he need to take Happy out my hands? Happy being there just made feel that bit safer I guess, Like Erza with her armour. He put his cold strong hands on my lower back and pressed our bodies together, my crotch was right on his and if we weren't wearing clothes it would have gotten all the more awkward. My eyes went wide at our closeness and tried to push him back by putting my hands on his shoulders. Gray chuckled darkly, fringe covering his dark eyes.

'... G-Gray?' I questioned not expecting what he would do next. He quickly grabbed my hands that were on his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck bringing us even closer together than we already were. By now most of the people in the station were watching our show of public affection. Wait! No! This is not public affection.. w-were just challenging each other! Yeah, That's it! I mean sure, it's different than how we usually challenge each other but it's not like anything's going to happen!.. Right?

'Natsu! Gray!' I could hear Lucy's full blown giggles followed the sound of camera clicks from Erza.

'Natsu?' said Happy from the spot on the floor looking up at us with wide eyes. He flew up face pressing against my cheek 'He lllllllllikes you!' he exclaimed with his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. If my face got any redder you would think that I was going to pass out from suffocation. 'And you lllllllllike him back, ne?' he giggled flying over to were Lucy and Erza were standing obviously enjoying the scene Gray had created.

'I- I do not!' I shouted back face fuming with rage.

'Awh, but Natsu' I hear Gray say inching his face closer to mine, I can feel his soft breaths and our lips almost touch before moves his head to the side and begins to nuzzle our cheeks together. 'There's no need to lie anymore, our relationship has been so obvious for so long.' I was blushing madly at this 'And besides' he continues 'I think your moans at night and the soft creeks of our hotel bed have been made clear to our other Team mates.'

'It's true!' Erza calls back to Gray. Obviously I know she is lying but the people around us don't!

'T-Thats a damn lie!' I shout back annoyed and flustered. At this Gray just smirks unwrapping his arms from around me and walking back to were Lucy and Erza were standing.

'I guess this means I win.' I can see his ego growing and it annoys the fuck out me. I choose to ignore the urge to shout back at him before calling Happy back over and continuing to walk out of the station. Everyone's stare is on me and I can see the lustful gazes the creepy women were giving me and Gray. I pick Happy up from where he was walking next to me and put him on my shoulders.

'Wow you actually do lllllllllllllike him!' Happy yelled, I could feel the vibration of his laughter on my neck as he burried his face deeper into my hair to contain his amusement.

'I do not and you know I don't!' I cried back 'AND STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE' at my outburst Happy just began to laugh more.

**Erza POV**

It was so shocking to see Natsu and Gray tangled up in each other like that on the Train, Shocking but amazingly cute.

'I do not and you know it!' I could hear Natsu trying to defend his extremely clear attraction for Gray and this just made me smile. He said something else but the sound of Lucy trying to make conversation with me overpowered it.

'..-nd then we should totally go to the beach!' Lucy suggested. Thanking that I had heard the last part I agreed and her face lit up.

'Great! so that means that me and you are sharing a room and then Natsu and Gray will have a room.' She answered back 'That's good because now we can have a girl day!' Shit. A girl day? Oh god what does this include? Hopefully not a bird crap facial like last time.. Though it did make my face ridiculously smooth.. 'I guess you and Natsu could come along too, huh Gray?' she jabbed him in the side looking him straight in the eyes and curling her bottom lip to make her look like she was crying. Oh being a girl had it's great advantages.

'U-uh.. D-dammit fine!' he muttered 'I'll go'

'You have to make Natsu go too, okay?' Lucy replied back determination in her eyes, Jeez why does she even want us to accompany her anyway?

'What? Why do I have to make him go?' Gray look pretty bothered by Lucy's previous request 'Shithead can do what he wants and I don't have to be damn involved with it.' From Gray's tone of voice there was obviously something wrong with him.

'G-Gray, Calm down...' responded lucy 'Whats up with you?' I could see Gray's eyes widen quickly before looking down at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

'You wouldn't underst-..' he paused for a brief moment, it had seemed like he had said too much 'N-nothings wrong.' he finished before remaining silent for the rest of the journey to the hotel. Lucy recognised Gray's silence and began to talk to me again.

'So, What's our mission again?' She questioned

'What, you didn't know?' I replied back. She shook her head and waited for me to answer her question, I sighed and began to tell her 'Take out some rouge bandits that are apparently staying over in the ruins at the east of town.' she responded with an excited grunt 'Nothing too wild or extreme though, should be an easy task so we should be able to make it back to the guild in a couple of days.'

'Yeah, that sounds good' she agreed 'but I also want to explore a bit of the town. I've never been here before'

'Hm, then I guess we'll have to take some time to explore then, ne?' I smiled back.

* * *

**Gray POV**

We arrived at the hotel around 10 minutes later, as we opened the door we saw Natsu already here standing at the reception arguing with the receptionist.

'Wait. So you're saying out of the last two rooms you have.. only one of them have two single beds?!' I hear Natsu yell

'S-sir! Please calm down! I'm sorry for the inconvenience but that's all we have left.' the blonde haired receptionist with a ridiculously oversized bust reasoned. Natsu slammed his hands on the desk, flames coming out of his hands.

'NATSU.' Erza shouted pushing Natsu onto the floor with her amazing strength and slamming her fist down on his head giving him a giant bruise. 'We'll take it' she smiled sweetly at the receptionist 'I'm sorry for my friend's terrible attitude.' The receptionist, relieved that Natsu had not burnt her to ash smiled back at her handing her the room keys. 'Dibs the room with the two beds, Lucy lets go! ' Erza called while jumping over Natsu's back and running up the stairs. She paused momentarily throwing the other room keys at me which I caught in my right hand. Lucy sighed walking over Natsu and following her up the stairs.

'Lucy, Erza! wait for me!' Happy yelled, wings sprouting out to rush after them.

'Ugh come on then loser' I groaned throwing Natsu over my left shoulder before winking at the receptionist and walking up the stairs. She blushed greatly and looked down at her desk. Hell yeah Gray, still got it with the **LADEHS** ..ahem. But anyway I always flirt with the member of staff at hotels or bars or something like that. Always get free stuff and great service when all of them want to bone me. I laughed to myself, now to make Natsu want to bone me... That is my new quest.

I finally made it to the third floor with a giant freaking weight on my back slowing me down and walked to door 305. Lucy and Erza's room was 304 which was good as they were only two rooms left. Opening the door and gently laying Natsu down on the large king sized bed I put my bag on the floor and began to undress into my boxers. I guess it's time to relax and settle into the hotel for awhile before we do anything. I walked back over to the bed and laid myself down on the right side tucking my arms behind my head and began to day dream. Natsu, he was all I could think about really. Challenging him today in the train station was so hilarious, it was so cute to see his flustered face at my bold actions. To be honest I don't really know where this sudden surge of confidence came from but seeing Natsu's reaction is the best prize I could get which just riles me on further. I can see that he's trying to beat me in this game of 'who can go furthest' but I know I'm going to win in this. I shall be the dominate one in this relationship. Speaking of dominate.. I wonder what his beautiful face would look like lying underneath me moaning and twisting to my touches. I groan outwardly at my lewd thoughts and roll onto my stomach surprised to find that my dick was poking me.

'Dammit' I cursed rolling back over onto my ass. I looked at Natsu's face wondering if he would wake up from my movement but decided that my 'problem' was far too great and annoying. I slowly slipped my hand into my boxers and gripped onto my semi-hard member, I moaned softly and began to stroke my length quickly gaining speed. I threw my head back in pleasure mouth hanging open as soft moans escaped from my throat. 'Ah-hah! N-natsu' I groaned. My hand was getting wet with my pre-cum making my movements slicker and faster. I was in so much bliss that I didn't realize the movement of the bed until I felt the warm hand on my arm. My eyes shot open as I looked down at the hand and then into the eyes of my best friend.

'Gray' he looked at me straight in the eyes with what looked like lust? His eye lids dropped slightly and he moved his face into the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. 'You smell so good Mmm' he purred rubbing his face into my neck.

'N-natsu?' I stammered hand still in my boxers and thoroughly embarrassed.

'Shhhh' he silenced me and removed my hand from my still slick manhood and replacing it with his own. I inhaled air sharply teeth gritting as he began to set a slow pace pumping my dick with even fluid strokes. I started to moan loudly hands gripping the white sheets as Natsu buried his face further into my neck to hide his blushing face. I pushed his shoulders back and gripped his chin as he looked down his face red. I pulled up his chin and looked him in the eyes lovingly with the most passion I could muster. He seemed to be taken back by this as his eyes widened and he averted his eyes downwards again. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pressed my lips against his. Ice clashing with fire. This kiss felt amazing! His soft lips against mine and his soft moans as he opened his mouth for me willingly, I swiftly entered my tongue and we began to fight for dominance after awhile he gave up and let me explore his mouth, massaging our tongues together making us both moan at the pleasure. I seemed to have forgotten about his hand on my dick until he began to quicken the pace I pulled away from the kiss to hiss loudly eyes closing in bliss and breathing uneven. I decided to copy his movements and pleasure him too as I slipped my hand into his pants copying his rhythm. Soon enough we were both moaning loudly and it turned me on so much. I pressed our lips together for a final messy kiss before he came over my hand and I all over my chest and his shirt some even hitting his face. It was the most intense thing I have ever experienced and it felt so good that I couldn't wait to experience it again. He then did something I did not expect. He grabbed my hand and began to lick his own cum off it and then began to lick my cum off my own chest before removing his top and throwing it on the floor. I pulled his face towards me and licked off the bit of my own cum that landed on his face.

Coming down from my high we both laid down on the bed facing each other. I pulled his body into mine linking together perfectly like on the train and nestled my face into his beautiful strawberry smelling hair. 'Sleep, Natsu' I commanded exhausted from our.. I think I would call it love making as opposed to fucking.

'Mm, Okay Gray.. Love you' he mumbled then suddenly froze as he realized what he had just said.

I chuckled lightly at this and pulled him closer to me 'I love you too, shithead' I said playfully. He blushed and rubbed his face into my neck.

'Night.. Gray' he said before falling into a deep sleep. I responded back with a grunt before doing the same. It was already the middle of the night and we were both tired and probably would be exhausted by morning after our ..love making.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I was awoken by the sounds of banging on the door and Lucy's voice

'Oi! Natsu, Gray wake up lover boys!' she giggled loudly on the other side of the door. Realising her words I blushed and began to untangle myself from Gray and gently shook up then went to answer the door limping slightly in pain in the process. Lucy was standing there with a fucking smug grin on her face as she stepped inside and began to sniff the air.

She smirked and then looked me in the eye 'The smell confirms the moans I heard last night, Natsu' I jumped back and sputtered landing on my ass.

I could hear Gray move from his position on the bed but what I didn't expect was that he put his arm around me and pick me up bridal style and kissing me on the cheek. At this Lucy 'Awhed' and ruffled both our hair.

'Well, I'll leave you both to get dressed then, ne?' she announced turning to leave before looking back and saying 'Oh, and Gray thank goodness you're carrying natsu quite low or I would have been able to see your dick' Grays eyes moved down to look at his body before screaming and using me to cover his crotch. Lucy shut the door and Gray pulled me around into his arms.

'That was kinda awkward' he chuckled

'Yeah, it was...' I added 'Now lets get changed Mr naked pervert'

He smirked and then turned around to grab his bag slapping my ass in the process 'You like it' he gloated

* * *

**Normal POV**

Team Natsu were currently standing outside their hotel rooms waiting for Lucy to find her keys before making their way downstairs to the reception. The blonde receptionist winked outwardly at Gray before giving them the directions to the restaurant were they were serving breakfast.

'Bitch...' Natsu mumbled under his breath but it was caught by Gray

'Haha, Don't worry baby you're my one and only' he said teasingly followed by the squeals of joy from Lucy and Eza

after they had sat down at a table and everyone had ordered, including Happy who just got a can of tuna Erza began to explain how they would approach the bandits.

* * *

End of chapter 2! :D

Oh my god I'm sorry! HAHAHAHAHA, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT THAT LUCY SAID HE WAS BOTTOM XDD SORRY! AHAHAHHA THEY DIDN'T HAVE FULL ON SEX... YET! XD

hahaha, Thank you to x0xalexis8 for pointing this out :)

It's been changed now XD


	3. Chapter 3

Uh.. Yup here's chapter 3!

* * *

'Okay team, So that's how we're going to attack, They should be up at the old ruins' Erza finishes looking up to see Natsu and Gray shovelling down their food. 'Did you hear any of that?' She questions, 'NATSU!' he looks up at her chicken leg still in his mouth. He nods nervously before returning to eat slowly. 'And you Gray?' he removes the spoon from his mouth before answering

'Yes Erza' he squeaks out as he feels Erzas deathly aura surrounding them.

'Good' she says smiling sweetly and returning to sit down after towering over them. 'After we've finished we're going to head out' Lucy looked at her like she was crazy, Head out? Excercise right after eating? Man, Erza likes to live life of the dangerous side.

Natsu had just finished shoving his last chicken, whole large chicken down his throat and sighed contently.

'Ahh, Who knew this place did such great breakfast?' Natsu said happily hand resting on his stomach head thrown back from exhaustion of eating so much.

'I don't think 7 whole chickens counts as breakfast' Lucy replied eyes rolling 'and a petite green salad' She finished.

'Manly.' Erza smirked standing up and started to walk to the lobby 'I'll be waiting at the front, don't take too long' the rest of the team started to get ready calling the waitress over to pay their bill then walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

'Well, a dragon slayer has to look after his body, ne?' he chuckled giving a cheeky grin to Gray. Lucy overlooked this returning to insult Natsu

'I don't think a small green salad compensates for seven whole chickens.' Gray laughed at this waving over to Erza to notify her that they were reading to head out.

'I'm a growing boy' Natsu replied folding his arms behind his head and smiling. 'Oi! Erza!' he called 'Let's go kick some ass! I'm all fired up!'

Erza moved closer to Lucy smirking wildly before whispering in her ear 'Yeah, I bet he'd like to touch some ass' at this Lucy began to blush looking at her with wide eyes before doubling over and laughing uncontrollably. Natsu and Gray looked at them confused while Happy covered his hands with his mouth to cover up his giggles. Strong cat ears can hear everything. Everything.

* * *

**Happy POV**

I can still hear it. It's been haunting me all night and It wont seem to leave my mind. I shiver looking up at my 'owner' is he my owner? I'm seen as his cat but I feel like we're more best friends than owner and object. I look to the side seeing Gray standing next to him. The sound of bed creaks and erratic breathing fill my mind again and I'm thrown into a turmoil of disturbia. I hear it again

**'Ahhh! Ngghh G-Gray' **

**'N-Natsu... Ah!'**

I grab my head, shaking it trying to make the terrifying sounds leave.

'Happy?' I look up and see the confused face of my companion 'Are you alright?' he leans forward and picks me up so I am seated comfortably in his arms. I shiver looking back up at his face and try to forget about my traumatic experience.

'I heard it' I say barely a whisper he looks down at me and stares into my abnormally wide eyes eye brows furring in confusion 'I heard it all.' I quiver and lower my head to look back at the straight road. It seems like he doesn't understand what I mean as he remains silent arms wrapped tighter around me in worry.

'Hey.. G-Gray?' I hear him say

**'M-more, G-Gray!' **

I shake at the thought but keep my eyes remained on the road ahead.

'Huh, What is it Natsu?' He responds

**'NATSU! UNGHH' **

I shut my eyes tightly having the same chant that I was saying to myself last night in my mind 'Stop stop stop stop stop stop'

'Uh.. I think there's something wrong with Happy' he stated looking down at me then back to him.

'... Well, I don't really know what the hell I could do but let me hold him, Maybe my cold will soothe him like it soothed you on the train' He smirks eyes sparkling with amusement. Natsu blushes at this and releases me from his death grip and hands me over to Gray. I instantly feel his cold but then I realize he isn't wearing a shirt. Wriggling around furiously I hiss at him and he drops me to the floor in surprise, Running over to Erza I spread my wings and land on her shoulder. She doesn't seem to mind, or even notice.

'He totally hates you' I hear Natsu chuckle

'He does not!' Gray counters 'He's just.. in a pissy mood right now.. I, uh.. I think?' he says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

** Natsu POV**

'Ugghhh, We've been walking for ages! when are we going to g-' I stops as a loud explosion is heard to the right of our group. White smoke is coming out from the old ruins at the top of the hill. I instantly rush forward battle mode activated. 'I'M TOTALLY GOING TO KICK ASS! ARGH! I'M ALL FIRED UP' I shout running into the white smoke and hearing a grunt as I land on someone.

'OI! NATSU DUMBASS, DON'T GO RUSHING INTO BATTLE LIKE THAT!' I hear Lucy call to me as she catches up and is standing near to me. The smoke clears up and I see I am sitting directly on top of this guys crotch. Gray seems to realize this too as I hear a growl releasing from deep inside his throat. I make a spluttered choking sound moving up on his body so that he wouldn't escape and so that I wasn't sitting on his pants covered dick.

The whole team freezes and I deadpan realizing what I had just done resembled a 'humping action'. Even the dude underneath me makes a awkward confused sound. Jumping off the guy quickly I put my foot on his chest so that he can't move. I look up sheepishly at Gray rubbing the back of my head. He glares then looks down at the guy eyes burning into his skull.

'Ice Make: Prison!' He shouts encasing the guy in a icy cage as I quickly move my foot away. 'When are your' he pauses thinking for the right word 'Friends.. getting back' he questions. His eyes are extremely dark now and you can practically feel the rage coming from him.

'Uh.. uh.. I-I' The criminal stammered looking up into Gray's eyes with fear. The whole world seems to grow cold as I hear Gray make a dry laugh cold air fog releasing from his mouth as he laughs. He stops suddenly moving closer to the cage and dropping into a crouching position and cocks his head to the side.

'I said..' he closes his eyes slightly inhaling before opening them again 'When are they FUCKING coming back?' he shouts eyes fully open and ice spreads out onto the floor from where he's crouching. I'm taken aback by this scary side of Gray.. Turns out he can get quite jealous and possessive.. This dark side to him.. It's so sexy. All of his movements are thought out and he looks so mysterious, It's turning me on. When he shouted something seemed to snap inside of me and a heat began to pool in my stomach.

'G-Gray?' I squeak quietly. Erza and Lucy remain quiet watching him physically terrify the bandit. He looks at me with those icy eyes and I instantly shut up. The criminal in the cage just looks back and forth between us before finally stopping to face Gray. Gray glares at the man becoming hurriedly impatient.

'T-they're.. c-coming BACK AT NOON' the man shouts the last part as Gray slams his fist down on the cold bar of the makeshift prison. He grunts in acknowledgement before standing up and walking away from our group and sitting on a piece of smashed up ruin. Running his hand through his hair he looks up at me silently beckoning me to come to him.

I hear Erza and Lucy whisper to each other and Happy looks on in silence as I move closer to my.. Lover. I pause in front of him about a meter away. He growls before saying

'Come here.' he commands waiting before I sit down on his lap and he wraps his strong arms around me. I love these commands he's telling me to do, I just want him to dominate me as I submit to his every action. Burying his face into the crook of my neck he begins to talk 'I never want to see you like that with another man' he stops, tightening his arms around me 'touching like that.. so close to each other..' he grumbles obviously extremely pissed off. I wrap my arms around his waist sighing at his childish behaviour

'Gray..' Thinking of the right words to say I continue 'I'm right here, here with you. Not him' he mumbles something incoherent nuzzling more into my neck. I laugh and he looks up at me eyes still laced with annoyance 'You're being so childish' I chuckle

He pouts turning his eyes away from me before saying 'Am not...' he sighs 'he was touching you..' Well, to be frank I was the one on top of him but I'm not going to remind him of that. 'and.. and you're mine.' he finishes eyes still firmly locked on the ground. I laugh at his childlike tone

'I'm not an object' I scold playfully hitting him on the head 'But yes, I am yours' he seems to light up at this looking at me finally then tackling me to the ground.

'Shit-head' he smirks full body on top of me as he leans into a kiss. Deciding to ignore his comment I respond to the kiss arms wrapping around his neck.

I hear Erza and Lucys giggles at our display of affection. And for some reason I can hear Happy emit grunts of pain

I-I.. I could hear everything.' he confesses looking up eyes still wide at Erza. She doesn't understand what the hell he's talking about, Neither do I.. She softly strokes his hair and continues to watch our love filled kiss.

Gray licks my bottom lip with his tongue and I gasp softly as he enters his tongue into my hot mouth.

'Unghh' I moan as our tongues rub against each other, Gray trying to overpower me and winning. He begins to move his hands up and down my body and I moan as I do the same to him. He does something which shocks me and grounds his hips into mine making me cry out at his rough actions.

I hear a cough in front of me and Lucys awkward laughter

'Uh... G-guys...' her tone is nervous and dripping with embarrassment Erza just stands there rubbing the back of her neck eyes planted to the ground. I see Happy's blue body sprawled out across the ground shaking I can here the soft chant of 'No.. Please no.. Not again..' Gray stops his movements placing his lips off mine and untangling out tongues, a line of saliva connects us but Gray licks it up as it breaks and falls onto my chin. Looking up at Lucy and then back to me he mutters softly

'Oh, what the hell' he places his left hand out flat and then curls his right hand places it atop of his left. A icy shield covers over us preventing me from seeing anyone and anyone seeing us. The ice 'cave' he had created was quite spaces, Kind of like an Igloo but not as rounded.

I hear Lucy's spluttered shriek as she realizes we're going to continue. In front of them. Ok, well not really in front of them but whatever. I can mentally picture Erza's shit eating grin at watching the ice surround us. Making it, oh so subtle that we we're obviously going to stop what we were doing, I roll my eyes at this thought as Gray's voice pulls me out of my thoughts

'Ready to continue, Doll?' he smirks moving down to capture my lips again

* * *

Uh.. End of this chapter XD

Jealous and possessive Gray is so cuuuuutte!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, I just really want to thank you all for the reviews and favourites and follows! I really appreciate them ^_^

* * *

**'Ready to continue, Doll?' he smirks moving down to capture my lips again**

His lips touch mine and begin to caress, moving slowly over mine before licking my bottom lip gently. It kind of scared me to see him acting this gentle especially after he had just freaked the fuck out.. I moan opening my mouth a bit welcoming his tongue as it rubs against mine and he completely dominates my mouth with his tongue. It seems he has grown impatient with being so slow and began to attack my mouth, kiss growing messy. He threads his strong hands through my pink locks and pulls me closer to him, his full body on top of mine, crotches right above each other only 2 items of clothing separates them from each other. He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist before returning back to their previous position. He begins to rub slowly against me

'Ahh..' I gasp out responding to his actions and buck my hips up to meet his, he hisses and begins to roll his hips faster on to mine moving his face down to nip and lick at my neck. He bits down painfully hard, drawing blood and marking me I feel him lick up the blood and continue to suck on my neck. I force my hips up violently at the pleasure moaning out 'Ngghhh.. G-Gray' he gasps then chuckles at my thrust and moves his head up to my ear.

'You're so cute, you know that?' he whispers in my ear sending a chill down my back. I blush at his words and move my head to the side. Shit, I think dark Gray is back.. I was proven right as moving my head revealed more of my neck to lick. He thrusts again in to me and we both start to pant heavily. Damn, it feels too good but this is so embarrassing!

I try to push my embarrassment down wrapping my hands around his neck. 'G-Gray!' I shout 'H-harder!' I plead trying to rub myself against him more.

He tuts me shaking his head. 'What's the..' he stops then gives a hard thrust into me 'Magic word, Natsu?' he finishes laying still. I groan in displeasure trying to thrust into him but he moves his hips slightly up so I can't reach them. I whine looking up and glaring at him ego to big to humour him. He laughs at me bringing his face close to mine 'Tell me Natsu... What do you want?' he breathes eyes piercing mine as he strokes my cheek,making me feel insecure. I flinch at the contact of his hand and clench my eyes shut. 'Tell me Natsu..' he says again a bit rougher this time. I squeak as he thrusts into me again before stopping.

'I.. I-I' I stammer refusing to open my eyes to look at him.

'Yes?' he questions urging me to voice my need 'If you tell me.. I just might do it' he says in a husky tone.

I open my eyes to look at him hearing his last statement 'Please Gray...' I blush furiously 'Fuck me harder...' he smirks waiting for me to say something else.

'And..?' he says ego growing rapidly

'... And harder... until I can't walk..' I heard Loke say this to one of his random whores before whispering it in her ear and honestly I'm not even sure if it's a pleasurable thing..

He's taken back by my last words before smirking madly 'Good boy' he says kissing me on the forehead and grounding his hips down into mine. We both begin to move at a fast steady rhythm I can't help but moan out.

'Ah! Gray!' I shout throwing my head back at the friction. I can hear his erratic breathing as he thrusts into me faster. My members aching and sore from being restricted in my pants and I can feel the pre-cum make a mess at the front. I'm sure this would feel a lot better if we were both unclothed. He gasps throwing his head in the crook of my neck I can see his black hair in the corner of my eye and I stare up at the icy ceiling. 'So.. c-close' I shudder trying to feel more of him.

'S-same' he agrees grabbing my hips to roll his harder onto mine.

'Ah! ngghh' I moan out at the pleasure he's giving me.

'Just.. a little..mo-' he hisses being cut off by a loud bang on the side of the icy shelter he made.

'Oi! Gray, Natsu get out of there now.' Erza shouts loudly I feel Gray stop and I whimper in at the loss of friction. 'The rest of the bandits are here!' she exclaims before making a battle cry and swinging her sword at the criminals.

I hear Gray sigh above me 'Be right back, baby' he says softly kissing me on the forehead and creates a door in the ice before stepping out and closing it. I'm too shocked and horny to say anything, I just roll around in the cold cavern whining and waiting for him to come back, usually I would be all raring to fight but right now I just want Gray to get back so we can continue. I hear loud screams from outside and then I hear Gray's beautiful husky voice growling. 'Ice make: GO FUCK YOURSELF'... Well, I've never heard him use that move before..Damn he sounds so pissed. For some reason it feels colder and I can't hear screams any more. The door opens to the ice shelter and I see Gray standing there eyes extremely dark and seems to be fuming with rage. I look behind him and see around twenty people frozen in ice. Erza is further behind Gray mouthing to me 'Fuck him now' with wide concerned eyes. Shit, Gray must be really angry...

'Uh.. G-Gray?' I squeak out. He's still not moved from the door way and he's looking at me with intense eyes. He suddenly grabs both my arms so I fall head first into his chest then continues to pick me up bridal style before walking away from the ruins and back into the town. I see Lucy and Erza look at us and I respond with a confused look back to them. Happy is passed out on the floor for some reason..

Gray carries me back to the hotel and I look up at him. His face is unusually stoic and his whole body is tense. 'Gray..' I say his name softly trying to get him to talk to me. He growls at me before opening the door to our room and placing me on the bed. 'Gray are y- Mmph!' I'm cut off as he presses our lips together pushing me down on the bed. He removes my shirt and then my pants taking my boxers down with them in one motion. I'm completely naked in front of him while he's still fully dressed... for once. I push his shoulders back ignoring the snarl and begin to remove his shirt and then his pants and boxers. He lets me, watching me with lust filled eyes. He pushes me down again hovering over me as licks and sucks on one of my nipples until it hardens, grabbing the other one in his thumb and forefinger rubbing it and twisting it. 'Unghh!' I moan loudly pushing my fingers through his soft black onyx hair. My erection is poking into his stomach and he's purposely moving up and down to get it to rub against him. He grows tired of toying with my nipples and moves lower down on my body sitting in between my legs. He gives a long lick from base to tip on my dick making me shudder and gasp out 'More!' I plead thrusting my cock into his face to try get him to take it into his mouth. He chuckles then complies hands on my hips to push me down as he engulfs my hard length. I cry out, his mouth his so cold on my burning body and it's sending tingles up and down my back. He begins to suck hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around my length before beginning to bob his head. 'Ah-hah! G-Gray!' I moan loudly gripping the sheets as his cold mouth tries to fit more of my inside of him. Unfortunately he can't fit all of my dick in his mouth so he massages the base. His other hand moves down and grabs my balls rubbing and massaging them. All of these feelings are bringing me over the edge I'm just about to release, Balls contracting when Gray suddenly squeeze on them roughly stopping me from cuming and making me squeak out. 'G-Gray!' I shout at him 'Why did you do that?!'

He smirks at me 'Can't have you cuming too soon' he says huskily before lowering his head and throwing my legs over his shoulders.

'W-what are you doing?' I ask confused by his actions. I suddenly feel something cold and wet circling my entrance and I jolt out in shock. 'G-GRAY!' I stammer 'What are you doing?' I question again, he doesn't answer and pushes his tongue in. I begin to blush furiously, What is he doing? 'G-Gray.. no..' I gasp out as he pushes his tongue in deeper 'It's dirty there..' He removes his tongue and begins to laugh.

'Where do you think it's meant to go then?' he asks pointing to his dick.

I avert my eyes quickly realising the answer to the question 'You're so embarrassing..' I say softly before he lowers his face again and plunges his tongue back in my entrance. 'Ungh! Gray!' I moan as his tongue begins to massage my insides. 'M-more' I beg closing my eyes. He begins to lick in circles and I can feel his nose on my balls as he's so close to me. Just when I'm about to cum he pulls away, again! I open my eyes to glare at him but I'm met with 3 fingers in front of my face. 'Huh?' I question aloud

He chuckles 'So cute..'

I blush, 'Shut it Ice block!' I shout at him 'Now.. W-what am I supposed to do?'

'Suck on my fingers until they're wet okay?' I comply opening my mouth as he sticks his fingers inside. He ruffles my hair with his other hand. I decide to give him a show sucking on his fingers slowly and making loud moaning sounds. He growls at this and removes his fingers from my mouth which are dripping with my saliva.

'Tease..' he huffs out moving his hand to my entrance and circling it with his finger 'This might hurt..' he says before pushing in one finger. I grunt in discomfort but it doesn't feel painful, Just kinda weird. 'Are you a virgin?'

I blush at his question before nodding 'Are you?' I ask, I know he isn't he's too attractive to not be.

'Yes...' he sighs his answer shocks me but I'm more comforted now. He then wiggles it around inside of me for a bit before inserting a second finger. I jolt up in pain and he tries to comfort me by stroking my member.

**Gray POV**

I try to scissor my fingers inside of him while increasing the speed of my pumps on his dick to distract him. He grunts out in pain a few times while moaning softly. Damn it, I have to find that spot inside of him quick before h- 'Unghh! Gray!' he shouts insides clenching around my fingers. I moan at the tightness and keep thrusting in that angle to hit that spot again and again.

'This is your prostate' I explain to him while giving a rather hard thrust. He gasps at my roughness and pushes back on my fingers. I add the final finger stretching him slowly so I don't hurt him while still hitting his prostate. I don't think he even noticed the last finger but he seems to be ready and I can't wait. I have to take him. I promptly remove my fingers and he whines at the loss. I laugh before positioning myself at his entrance, I grab onto his hips. 'Are you ready?' I ask him unsure of what he'll say.

'Y-yes! Please! he groans out getting impatient. I push myself slowly into him groaning at the tight feeling caressing my dick. I hear Natsu hitch his breath and I look up to see his eyes clenched tightly tears streaming down his face. My heart clenches at the seeing him in so much pain, I don't want to hurt him further. I try to soothe him lowering my head to kiss him on the cheek.

'Natsu.. relax... please' I say softly planting soft kisses all over his face.

'G-Gray! Ah! I-it hurts!' he cries out wrapping his arms around my neck. It's so hard to stop myself from thrusting into him put he's in so much pain right now. He tries to even out his breathing and I feel his insides let go a bit from near to strangling my cock. I lick up his tears with my tongue and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He's calmed down quite a bit. 'O-okay.. You can move now' Natsu says in a shaky voice. Not needing to be told a second time I pull all the way out to the tip then push myself back in again. He grunts in pain again, Dammit I have to find his prostate again.. I try to angle my thrusts trying to find it when suddenly I feel his insides clench around me again and he cries out in pleasure. 'Nghh! Ah! Gray! There! H-hit that place again!' Glad that he's finally enjoying himself I ram myself into him harder.

'Ahh.. Natsu..' I groan softly pounding into him harder. He's not holding back any of his moans and I'm pretty sure the whole hotel can hear us. A memory of the douchebag from before rushes through my mind, I stop my movement.

'Graaaayy!' Natsu whines moving his hips down to get me to move in him. I hiss as my member involuntary goes deeper in him so I grab his hips.

'Who do you belong to' I ground out face stoic

'W-Wait what?' Natsu stammers 'Gray please just move!'

'Who do you belong to' I repeat, Damn it's so hard to not pound into him but I have to know that he knows he's mine.

'Ah! Y-You! Now please just move!' he pleads to me and I smirk and I switch our position, pulling him up into my lap and begin to thrust into him from this angle. I can't help but moan and neither can he, My dicks going in so deep in this position. I grab his hips and force him back down on me while thrusting up. His hot breathe is in my ear and he's panting hard. I move my head to the side and capture his lips in an intense passionate kiss which quickly grows heated and messy, our tongues tangling together, massaging each other. It isn't long before I feel myself drawing closer to the edge. I push him down quickly before I blow my load and put his legs over my shoulders, pushing into him at a fast pace and begin pounding into him like a animal. He's moaning wildly now a beautiful blush over his cute features, I lean down and bit one of his nipples and he cries out. 'Ahh! G-Gray! Ngghhhh! he moans before cuming all over my chest, some hitting my chin. His walls clamp down on me and I give one final thrust before cuming inside of him filling him to the brim.

After our breathing went back to normal I pulled out of him slowly smirking at how my cum travelled down out of his ass as I pulled out. I wipe up the cum that hit my chin and put it in my mouth smirking at his reaction.

'You're such a pervert..' he says and I smile at him pulling him to me. Can't be bothered to clean up right now, We'll do it later when we wake up. He sighs and nuzzles his head into my chest, this all feels so right. I don't know why I didn't realize my feelings for him before.. but then again, we were always fighting.. using as an excuse to get to touch each other.

'Natsu?' I say, nervous about what I'm going to say next

'Hm..?' he grunts in respond. I know I've said it before but for some reason I feel a lot more nervous saying it now..

'I-I love you' I state a blush gracing over me and I have to bury my face into his hair so he can't see my expression.

He laughs softly at my childlike actions 'I love you too, Gray' he chuckles arms gripping me tighter before he fell into a deep sleep.

So this is what it feel like to be in love..

* * *

Yay! Finished with this chapter XD

I think that the next chapter may be the last one? I'm not too sure yet XD After this story I kinda wanna try a Love triangle betwen Gray, Natsu and Lyon 'Cause Lyon's pretty smokin Hahaha But it'll be mainly GrayxNatsu though if I do right it ^_^

Thank you for reading!


End file.
